Noche de Creepypastas
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Por que ni Ludwig ni Feliciano se imaginaban que una inocente palabra les haría pasar una de las más raras noches de sus vidas.


_Ciao_

Bene, les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió ayer mientras veía creepypastas, y no dormía por lo mismo(?)

Sé que debo capitulos de los fics que estoy subiendo, demo...no sé que me pasa, me siento inutil(?)

¡Meh~! Pero eso no les interesa...supongo...

**Titulo:** Noche de Creepypastas.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Alemania e Italia del norte, no hacen precisamente pareja dentro del fic. :I

**Advertencias:** ...Creepypastas(?).

**Hetalia y las creepypastas nombradas en este fic son de sus respectivos creadores, a mi solo me pertenece mi rara imaginación. :I**

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Paz y tranquilidad. En la casa alemana era lo que más se sentía, luego que el mayor de los hermanos se haya ido de fiesta con sus amigos. Ludwig se sentía en el apogeo de la noche, la casa ordenada, completamente en calma, sin ninguna interrupción que pudiera arruinar la taza de café que en esos momentos estaba tomando.

_Noche perfecta. Todo perfecto, como a él le gustaba._

-**¡Luddy, Luddy!-**Fuertes golpes resonaron contra su puerta, lo cual hizo que su preciada taza de café se estrellara contra el suelo, por la sorpresa que tales golpes le habían causado.-**¡Luddyyyyyy~!-**Los golpes seguían contra la pobre puerta de madera.

El alemán resopló al reconocer la voz de quien gritaba y golpeaba fuera de su casa. Se levantó con pesadez y arrastrando los pies fue a abrirle la puerta a su "querido dolor de estómago".

Apenas la puerta se hubo abierto unoa centimetros, el italiano fugazmente se lanzó a abrazar a su fornido amigo.

-**¡Luddy! **_**Fratello**_** Francis me recomendó algo muy interesante y no quería verlo sin ti-** Explicó emocionadamente el mediterraneo, moviendo sus brazos efusivamente hacia los lados.

-**Ya veo-**Una gotita apenas visible bajó por la sien del rubio, no confiaba mucho en los consejos y/o recomendaciones que el francés pudiera hacerle al castaño. -**¿De qué se trata?-**Dijo mientras arrastraba al italiano al interior de la casa y cerraba la puerta. Comenzaba a hacer algo de frío y no quería enfermarse, mucho menos que Feliciano se enfermara, sabía que él lo tendría que cuidar si ese fuera el caso.

-**Me dijo que tenía que ver algo llamado **_**creepypastas**_- Dijo sonriente, mientras iba a sentarse al sofá en el que anteriormente estaba el alemán.-**Si tienen la palabra "pasta" deben ser buenos, **_**vee~**_-El italiano comenzó a moverse nerviosamente en el sofá, claramente estaba emocionado por ver de que se trataba eso que su "hermano" le había recomendado, más si tenía su palabra favorita en medio.

Ludwig frunció el ceño, no sabía mucho inglés ni nada parecido, pero no le daba confianza la extraña palabra que había emitido su amigo. –**Bien, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Qué veamos algo de eso?-** Intentó relajar su semblante, tampoco podía ser tan malo si lo había recomendado el francés, después de todo, le tenía mucho afecto al italiano.

-**¡Si!-**Alzó sus brazos, sonriendo emocionado. Inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia el ordenador que le pertenecía al rubio, sentandose en la silla giratoria, y favorita, del alemán.-_**Vee~**_-Susurró feliz, mientras apretaba un botón y esperaba que el computador se prendiera por completo.

El rubio, por su parte, primero recogió y limpió el lugar dónde su taza de café había caido y luego arrastró una silla del comedor para sentarse junto a su amigo. Seguía sin tenerle muy buena espina a esas famosas "creepypastas".

Una vez prendido el artefacto electronico, Feliciano entró a _Hetatube_ y tecleó rápidamente la palabra de la que tanto quería saber. Inmediatamente una serie de videos comenzaron a aparecer, clickeó el que más le llamó la atención y se acomodó en la silla, sonriendo mientras esperaba que el dichoso video cargara.

En letras rojas, algo desfasadas apareció en la pantalla un: "Arriba de tu cama". Con una voz algo gruesa y digna de pelicula de terror, el narrador comenzó a relatar una historia.

_-"__**¿Acaso tu sabes todo las cosas que pasan a tu lado cuando estás durmiendo? Si, claro que quizás tu mamá pasa para arroparte, o tu papá para ver si estás bien. Pero, después, creas o no, todos los seres humanos estuvimos muy cerca de un espectro…"-**_

Feliciano paró el video, con algo de duda en su rostro.-**¿Espectro?-**Rápidamente abrió otra pestaña del navegador, accediendo a goo***. Tecleó la palabra con algo de miedo, no sabía porque.

Inmediatamente los resultados aparecieron simultaneamente. Clickeo la primera página.

-_**Espectro:**_

.En matemáticas, el **espectro de un operador**.

.En medicina se usa la palabra **espectro** para referirse a la amplitud de la serie de especies microbianas sobre las que es terapéuticamente activo un medicamento.

.En política, el **espectro político** es una forma de representar las distintas corrientes políticas.

.Finalmente, un **espectro** o **fantasma** es una representación de algo sobrenatural o aterrador.-

Con atención se fijó en la última definición, tragando saliva. ¿Acaso el había estado cerca de fantasmas? Ludwig, por su parte, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pues no estaba mirando directamente hacia la pantalla.

Con algo de temor cerró la pestalla de goo*** y volvió al video, poniendolo de nueva cuenta en reproducción.

-**"**_**…sin darnos cuenta. Y casi todas estas cercanías suceden cuando estás durmiendo.¿O acaso no duermes? Mucha gente despierta y los ve, pero como están en estado de insomnio muchos no los recuerdan, y aveces no los pueden visualizar, aún cuando están tan cerca. **_

_**¿Sabes lo que hacen los fantasmas al lado tuyo? Por más que estén muertos a ellos no les gusta estar solos. Prefieren estar acompañados y ver lo que los humanos realizan, sobretodo cuando están en el ordenador-…"**_

El italiano inmediatamente sacó el video que estaba viendo, si bien el relato le había causado escalofríos, la música de fondo tampoco le ayudaba. Ludwig solo lo miró, no le había dado miedo ni nada, él no era muy creyente de cosas como los fantasmas o espectros, así que seguía igual de serio y tranquilo como siempre.

Como una especie de "prueba de valentía", Feliciano se decidió a buscar de nuevo y clickear otro video, y otro y otro y otro. Todos eran igual de aterradores que el primero. O niñas que asesinaban gente, o sonidos que al escucharlos te daban deseos de suicidarte, o asesinos en serie que mataban gente que se burlaban de él, o curiosidades, historias verdaderas, finales para el trauma, o cápitulos perdidos de algunas series infantiles.

Completamente estático, Feliciano cerró Hetatube y apagó el ordenador. Si, estaba muerto de miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo frente a su amigo, quien estaba algo asustado también, pero no se le notaba tanto como a el italiano.

-**¿Te quieres a quedar a dormir?-**Preguntó el dueño de casa, viendo como su visita se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta, incapaz de moverse.

-**S-si-**Fue lo único que dijo el italiano antes de correr a la habitación del alemán.

Ludwig suspiró pesado, caminando detrás del italiano. Una vez se adentró en su habitación, tomó al castaño entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación de invitados.

-**P-pero Luddy-** Reclamó el italiano norteño, al borde de las lágrimas. –**N-no quiero d-dormir solo-**Hizo un ligero puchero, aferrandose con brazos y piernas hacia su amigo.

Suspiró pesadamente, caminando tranquilamente hacia su habitación.-**De todas maneras en la noche te colarás a mi cama, no veo la diferencia-**Dijo algo serio.

El italiano sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo, si dormía con él de seguro los fantasmas o asesinos no lo atacarían.

Luego de un rato de estar conversando de cualquier tema para que el castaño se tranquilice, Feliciano se acostó en la cama alemana y Ludwig comenzaba a prepararse para hacerle compañía.

De pronto, un ruido se escuchó en el salón, la puerta se abrió y algo cayó secamente al suelo. Ambos hombres se alarmaron ante aquel ruido, el rubio decidió ir a ver y el italiano, al no querer quedarse solo, lo siguió.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo escucharon como algunas cosas se estrellaban contra el piso, esto solo hizo que tanto el más alto como el menor les recorriera un fuerte escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Al llegar solo vieron la puerta abierta y algunas cosas en el suelo, como los floreros y las sillas, además de que la mesa de centro estaba dada vuelta. Ludwig suspiró, no podía estar más molesto por el desorden que se había causado, y más por que Feliciano estaba prácticamente estrangulando a su brazo.

Luego de dar un par de miradas e ir a cerrar la puerta, decidieron ir a la habitación de nuevo, ya mañana ordenarían ese desastre.

-_**Aaaaaagh-**_Un gemido lastimero resonó en toda la habitación, alarmando a los que ya se iban a dormir.

-**L-luddy-**Feliciano comenzó a jalar el brazo del rubio, esperando que el otro le siguiera para irse a dormir tranquilos y olvidar todo el asunto.

Pero Ludwig no hizo caso, se adelantó nuevamente hacia la sala, revisando cada rincón de la misma, hasta que por fin dio con el problema.

-_**Bruder, **_**¿qué haces aquí?**-Suspiró mientras tomaba al albino por los brazos. Gilbert estaba completamente desmayado, con un ojo morado y con su cuerpo bastante lastimado. El italiano suspiró aliviado al ver que solo era el hermano del rubio, por un momento pensó que las cosas que había visto en _hetanet_ eran reales.

Y luego de ir a dejar al alemán mayor a su cama, curarle las heridas y dejarle algo a mano para cuando necesite ayuda, ambos nuevamente se fueron a la habitación. A penas tocaron la almohada, tanto Feliciano como Ludwig, se durmieron inmediatamente, ciertamente esa noche no fue muy pácifica para ninguno de los dos, recuperar un poco de energía no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

_Extra._

Ya avanzada la madrugada, mientras el italiano y el alemán dormían tranquilamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, abriendo paso al anciano abuelo del castaño, quien sonreía con orgullo al lograr identificar a su nieto.

-**Estás tan grande-** Casi suelta un chillido de emoción, más se contuvo al ver que el menor se movía entre sueños.-**Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Feliciano-**Dejó un suave beso en la frente de su consanguineo antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta, después de todo, tenía otro nieto a quien visitar.

-_**Nonno**_-Susurró Feliciano, acomodandose mejor sobre la cama para seguir con su extraño sueño, en dónde todos los personajes de las historias que vio eran sus amigos.

* * *

Soy tan fail escribiendo(?)...digo...¿review? :I


End file.
